Dream
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: Kuwabara and Toguro meet on the beach and Kuwabara tells a surprised Toguro that he will take Kuwabara's life.


I own nothin'! This takes place during the Dark Tournament. I thought it would be kinda cool to have Toguro and Kuwabara talk at one point or another, so here it is.

1234

Kuwabara stood at the edge of the beach, looking out at the ocean that was between him and his home. It wasn't so bad really, for his home, in a way had come to him, though he was really terrified that his Sister was here. What if she got hurt, or worse, what if she hurt HIM. He smiled, but it was washed away when a familiar energy filled his body. He turned, and there he was.

Toguro.

Toguro regarded him calmly, though his posture showed that he was surprised. Kuwabara in all his days of fighting, had never been more terrified of anyone in his life. This demon in front of him was much taller than him, and it would be easy to kill him. But that wasn't what bothered him, Kuwabara had been having disturbing dreams about Toguro. They were always the same, and only lasted but a minute.

It was Toguro and he had his hand in his chest, and then he pulled it out, blood going everywhere. He'd hear a scream, and then he'd wake in a cold sweat. The only one who seemed to have really noticed this was the masked fighter, who he suspected was Genkai, but then again, who didn't. He was sure Yusuke thought it was her as well.

"I wasn't expecting you to be so boldly walking around Kuwabara. You are human after all," Toguro's deep voice interrupted Kuwabara's thoughts. Kuwabara stood up straighter, and answered, "I'm not afraid of facing any one, If they attack me then they attack me." Toguro smiled, and walked towards him, stopping when he was a mere foot in front of him. Kuwabara called out his sword, but Toguro grabbed Kuwabara by the wrist and threw him hard into the sand.

Kuwabara lay there in agonizing pain, and heard Toguro give a low chuckle, "That was thirty percent of my strength. Don't even think you can-" Toguro went quiet when Kuwabara stumbled up, his sword appearing again. Kuwabara's wrist was already purple from Toguro's crushing grip. Toguro looked at the copper haired teen, smiled and turned to look at the sea, "Well...you always have impressed me, Being the only human on your team."

"Urameshi's a human too jackaXs!" Toguro looked at Kuwabara, eyes narrowed, "No...he's a demon, I can feel his demon power nestled deep within him." Kuwabara spat, "You're full of bull." His orange sword flickered away, and he looked out at the ocean, and sighed. "I had a dream about you Toguro. I've had several in fact."

"I'm not gay Kuwabara."

Kuwabara glared at him, and felt angrier to see that Toguro was smiling at him as if they were old friends. "No, I've seen you as a human, training students looking so happy, and so different then the way you look now. It's true isn't it, you used to be a human." Toguro looked at him, and ten turned back to the sea. "I've had another one too."

"Oh and what is that one about?" Toguro asked, humoring the human. "You had shoved your hand in my chest, and when you pulled it out blood flew everywhere. There is a scream, and I think it was Urameshi's. You're going to kill me." Toguro stared at the boy in shock, but Kuwabara was still calmly facing the ocean. "I've had this dream since we first arrived here. You're going to kill me as we approach the end of this tournament, for what reason I don't know, but I do know it's in front of my best friend." Kuwabara squeezed his fist, "How could you do that? Make Urameshi watch me die-" He was cut off when Toguro grabbed him roughly by the neck of his shirt and lifted him off the ground, "It's because I'm a monster Kuwabara. It's what I do." He dropped Kuwabara on the ground, who winced in pain from the painful blow on his back.

"Besides...I am not going to kill you. You're dreams are false." Kuwabara looked up at Toguro, knowing he'd unnerved the ridiculously tall man. "No it's true. I am what you might call psychic. But that's not it, I can also see in the past as well...I don't know when this all started, but I know it's true, and you won't be able to tell me otherwise." Toguro let his eyes meet Kuwabara's and Kuwabara spoke with a wavering voice, "I ask one thing from you when you do it Toguro, if you do it, and my sister...if you ever meet my sister, you leave her alone. Don't hurt her." Toguro looked away, "I won't touch her."

Kuwabara was surprised that he'd agreed, and rose on his feet, knowing his back was going to be sore for the rest of the day. "Why did you become a demon? You were human once, I'm almost positive of it. The masked fighter has even been hinting at it! Why did you turn you're back on those students of-" Kuwabara found his air cut off as Toguro grabbed him by the throat. "Don't you dare think you can judge me!" Kuwabara found his world swimming, his lungs burned, He was going to die.

"Let him go Toguro."

Toguro turned all the way around, still holding Kuwabara by the throat and looked at Hiei with little care. Hiei stared calmly at Toguro's face, though his eyes darted to Kuwabara's face at least once. "I'm sure you saw what I did to my first opponent, and I will gladly do it again." Toguro smirked, "With that scorched arm of yours...phe I doubt it." But with that said he dropped Kuwabara who fell limply to the ground, not moving.

Hiei knelt by him, his good arm touching Kuwabara's purple neck, and then his purple arm. Hiei frowned at the dark bruises and looked up watching as Toguro strode casually away. "Human. Human...hey! Hey!" Hiei shook the still man, and waited for a response. Kuwabara's eyes opened weakly and he tried to speak, but nothing came out. He looked alarmed but Hiei simply stated, "I can read lips, tell me why were you on the beach."

Kuwabara wearily mouthed the story, leaving out the part where he'd had a dream about Toguro stabbing him. "You're a pathetic fool." Hiei snorted, and lifted Kuwabara up, looking angry and annoyed. Kuwabara tried to stand, but his legs were jelly, and he soon collapsed. "Moron." Hiei snapped, receiving a glare. Hiei picked him up, and half carried, half dragged him all the way to the hotel room. When he entered the room, the masked fighter, Kurama, and Yusuke all stopped at what they were doing, and rose sharply.

"KUWABARA! What happened?" Yusuke demanded, taking the teen from Hiei, and placing him on the bad. Kurama looked at Kuwabara's arm and frowned, "These bruises are nasty...maybe I can grow some herbs that will-" Kurama went quiet when the masked fighter held out her hands and began to heal the dark bruises. They watched with amazement as they faded away. When she finished the neck and the arm, the masked fighter tugged at Kuwabara's shirt, and Kurama helped her in taking it off.

The masked fighter helped Kuwabara roll over, and began to heal the dark bruises on his back. "Kuwabara, what happened, come on man tell me!" Yusuke growled angrilly. But Kuwabara seemed delirious and confused, and pat Yusuke's face, "No...you're not a demon...you're not." His hand then dropped from his friends puzzled face and his eyes closed. "KUWABARA!" Yusuke cried, but Kurama pat his arm, "He fell asleep, it's okay."

"He was nearly strangled to death, that would weaken any human." Hiei snorted. Yusuke looked at him, and sighed, "I knew he shouldn't have gone out!" Yusuke carefully turned him over and then pulled the sheets around him. "Tell me, Hiei what happened." Hiei told the story Kuwabara had told him, and when he finished they looked at Kuwabara. "He's too daXm bold sometimes!" Yusuke said with annoyance, "He's gotta be more careful...if anything happened to the big lug..." Yusuke trailed off sighing. He smiled, "Ah what am I worried, it's not as if Toguro's going to kill him, he's after me isn't he?"

Silence answered him, and they all avoided looking at Kuwabara for the rest of the day.

MUCH LATER IN THE TOURNAMENT

Kuwabara stared at Toguro as he headed slowly towards him. Kuwabara was terrified of the demon as he swatted Yusuke away, ready to kill him. Kuwabara was scared, but he wasn't surprised. The dream he had was going to come true. He glanced at his chest, and then looked back up at Toguro wondering if he even remembered the conversation they had what seemed says ago.

The next moments were a blur and Kuwabara did not become aware of anything until Toguro's hand was thrust into his chest. He gasped painfully, and his eyes widened as the hand was pushed deeper into his chest. In his dream he had seen this happen, but he had not felt the pain of the fingers in his chest, and he had not realized how agonizingly slow time was going by. "My vision..." Kuwabara whispered, barely moving his lips. Toguro seemed to jolt, and tore his hand away from his chest.

'So he does remember.' Toguro thought as the colors of all the people, the stadium, and his killer seem to become intense. "You were..." Toguro whispered, holding his hand up blood staining his flesh. He looked absolutely mortified as the truth dawned on him. Kuwabara had been right all along. Kuwabara's eyes, being overpowered from the intensely bright colors of his fading world, turned and saw the only thing that he could truly see.

Yusuke.

"Okay Uramehsi," Kuwabara called out hoarsely, and then promptly flew up blood, and bile. "I did what I could..." He went on ignoring the overpowering dizziness. "Now it's up to you...beat him for all of us..." He gasped painfully, still smiling at his best friend whose face twisted in every bad emotion in the world. "Make my death count..." Kuwabara's world finally went dark, the intense colors fading away, "Yusuke..."

He was aware of hitting the dirt. He was aware of Toguro walking away. He was aware of the heavy silence in the air. He was aware of his friends running for him. He was aware of Kurama holding him, asking him to hold on. But in all honesty, he wasn't aware of asking Kurama to help him fake his death.

Then he gratefully slipped into darkness wondering if he'd ever wake again.

end

you know that he wakes up, hope you enjoyed this. 


End file.
